


tHORE

by darkPrincess23



Category: Grand master, Thor - Fandom, Thorki - Fandom, hela - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Intersex Thor, M/M, M/preg, Multi, Other, Prostitution, Sex Slave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 02:45:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 10,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12878517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkPrincess23/pseuds/darkPrincess23
Summary: Slight change of events post Ragnarok, Thor is not able to stop HelaThor becomes her war prize and sex slave. She lives to break himShe eventually gets board with him but is hell bent on making him sufferMore to come .....





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just when you think you are invincible, life can so easily show you rock bottom in more ways then you ever imagined.
> 
> Please note there are explicit themes - if you don’t like don’t read.  
> Also English is not my mother tongue so please be kind apologies for mistakes lol

In her mind she what she did was right andfair  
He deserved to be shown what her life had been like  
while he was the crown prince... bathed in glory and valour. Loved by all of the nine realms, worshiped for his strength, his body, he was given everything!  
What did she get.....they didn’t even know who she was, she was locked away, kept secret for far too long. And now they would know who she truly was.. a queen, a conqueror, absolute power  
It was all the birthright bestowed on him. He deserved none of it and he would pay  
—————————————————————————-  
After the war he was locked away in the smallest of cages. Gagged and chained, barely able to breathe. The dark room was filled with muffled screams but he could never see anyone else. He stayed locked in until the moment he dreaded most. The rattling of keys, she had sent for her new toy.....  
Too weak to fight fear krept into his mind and made his stomach turn more with every footstep as they etched closer


	2. Chapter 2

Thore woke to her sick laughter, he must have passed after the beating he had received.   
“Aaah finally the little whore decides to grace us with his attention” Hela’s hand is pressed tightly to Thor’s throat, with enough pressure to make him gasp and splutter suddenly.  
Take him to my chambers she orders.  
Oh and do invite my little friend she smirks  
———————————————————————  
In her chambers he kneels on the cold hard floor, face against the wall. Waiting for her next command, trying his utmost to get himself out of his head, stop thinking, trying so desperately hard to pretend he is somewhere else; anywhere but here in this room with her and the shadow of a creature too large to be Asgardian  
Her heels click loadly as she approaches from behind, and with one quick flick rips the rags from his bruised body.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The room is dimly lit and Thor struggles to see the third entity in Hela’s bedchamber

Get up! Her voice boomed. And as Thor did she pushed him towards the large oak table near the wall. Almost losing his balance again he grabbed at the corner, as he heard laughter from the large shadow across the room; watching hungrily at his feeble attempts.

She cocked her head slightly and spat “what the hell you are doing way over there, come and have a closer look my dear”, an evil smirk grew by the second. The large figure approached quickly for its large stature, and he was not fully able to make sense of what this creature was not did he want to ...

Suddenly a loud slap broke the silence as she slapped his naked left cheek bend she ordered! More!

See anything you like? she calmly questioned her new friend

Her hand leaned on his back and slowly moved down his tender skin, nails digging in as she went. Till she reached his entrance forcing three fingers into his unprepared tight body, working them in and out as she turned to watch the shadow. “Mmm that’s not all he has to offer....she quickly yanked her fingers out and moved a little lower, oh there we go” her fingers spread his soft wet lips for a few moments, before continuing to drag her mails across his sack making him shudder at the touch.

At some point she removed her clothing and stood in all her glory stripped down to only thigh high vinyl boots. She sat down on the table, and swung one leg over his head, he was still bent over head to the floor, his knuckles white from holding onto the wooden table with all his strength. Her sharp heel pushed at his shoulder she leaned forward to lift his chin, with one hand, and the other on his collar pulling him closer to her heat. “I know you enjoy this as much as I do darling, come on now don’t be shy she said softly”. “look at me, while you lap me dry” she ordered louder then before. His body trembling, he felt more sick then before, he hated this more then most things she had tried with him, forced to look into her eyes as she bucked her hips into his face. His hot mouth on her slits, wet tongue lapping at her entrance and gently going in further. But before he even had a chance to fully over think how sick her touch made him he felt a large hand on his backside kneading his cheeks roughly.

“What are you waiting for love, don’t be shy” she giggled as she motioned for the creature to come closer, showing off her new toy.

“I’m not sunshine, but where is the um...” before he could finish the sentence, she sapped “forget it, he likes it rough, I should know I’ve had him long enough. You are not going to break him hahahha”

The creature snorted “Asgardian’s ill never understand your kind, but I do cherish a good fuck, that you know how to do and do so fucking well”

With that he plunged fully into Thor’s tight untouched muff, thrusting roughly setting a steady pace from the start, the creature cooed and grunted with every hard thrust, this one truly was a treat, so tight so incredibly hot and soft. “I can do this till the son comes up and the sun is a long way from coming”

Thor tried his hardest not to flinch at the excruciating pain, he could feel himself tearing as his body was forced to accommodate such an enormous dick filling, and stretching him more with every thrust. Hela however had had her fill and slid off the table and stood beside them, she swiftly squeezed his sack making Thor’s body clench as a reflex to the unwanted touch, with that the creature came hard slamming into his body filling him and overflowing down Thor’s long perfect legs. The creature held his position for at least 10 minutes looking over at Hela with a drained ecstatic look grunting loudly, then suddenly without warning pulled out. Thor almost fell back with the force of the withdrawal, his legs shaking as he slowly lowered his body to the floor, trying hard to control his breathing and keeping his head down stating at the floor.

With one swift kick to his side he is lying on his back

She flicked back her beautiful black hair and admired her work.  
“Something is missing...”  
She says as she straddles his motionless body, too afraid to move not wanting to push her anymore, knowing full well what would happen.  
A small knife appeared in her hand. Tracking the blade down his body till it ran over the curve of his knee, her smile widened. Forcing his legs apart she found the spot...four fingers from his grawin she let the blade sink in carving out 5 large syllables W H O R E.

Consider yourself luck my little whore, if I did not have plans tonight we would be having you till the sun came...


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad memories don’t let it happen again   
> M/preg, and heartache

With a flick of her wrist, a chain pinked into his collar pulling him closer to the bed.

They walked out together, leaving him alone in a silent, cold room. 

When he was sure they had left he pulled himself closer to the darkest corner of the room, squatting he frantically inserting two fingers and tried desperately to get all of it out of his body. He couldn’t bear the thought of carrying another child, not for her or acquaintance.   
She had put a child in his belly before, even though she knew about the little one, he rarely had a restful night, either taken by her or one or many of her associates.   
The little one was born perfect, ripped away as soon as she was born. He could still see her angelic face and soft features as he glanced up as they took her away. Maybe it was for the best that he never had the chance to hold her, that would have broken him more than he ever was. 

The time before that was a far more difficult one, carrying twins to term but one stillborn and the other died as he had taken too long to get them out, it was a long and difficult labour. She would not let him forget that, blaming him at every waking moment she or her guards were around.   
He could still hear her say ...“other then lie on your back, the only thing you had to do was get them out! and you were too weak and useless to do one simple thing”

The most recent pregnancy only lasted 3 months, he wasn’t sure if it was the stress, the pain or lack of rest and food that caused it, he wasn’t even sure who the other parent was she has had him with so many others. An absolutely terrible experience a spot of blood that turned into full contractions and after what seemed to be a lifetime it was all over.....he prayed she didn’t know or notice, he was carrying very small and seemingly unnoticeable that a tiny bump had begun to form, and later revert to his flat tiny stomach. 

No matter how hard he tried not to get attached it was impossible, his heart was too big too filled with love and yearning to be able to keep a child. He felt torn apart from the inside, empty.


	5. Last ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Truth or lie  
> Close your eyes and pretend

Last ride

The dawn had barely begun to break, and he was shaken by the sound of her footsteps on the cold marble floor. He had fallen asleep on a small rug next to her beak, his body ached in every possible way, too sore to want to move he waited quietly.

The door flung open with a deafening bang, and then closed again. Whistling merrily as she entered the room. “Where is my beautiful darling brother”?

He knew the game she was playing; she would caress him softly and use the most gentle tone, and soft fluffy words. Just long enough for him to begin to fall for the soft side, falling into the trap every time. Just as he believed those words, longed for a gentle touch and got it. She would violently turn without a seconds notice, he just never knew when...

She was sitting next to him on the floor, stroking his short hair. Telling him about her day, her plans of future conquests. How great Asgard would become. How precious he was to her, and that she never meant any of the things she had done, she did them because he had provoked her. She truly never wanted to harm him, she loved him, worshiped him........one lie after the other, all the things he wished someone would say.

She helped him to his feet and offered him a drink as she washed his face with a velvet cloth.

The trap set and snap!

With all her strength she flung him onto her bed, lying on his back she went straight for his throat her nails dug in, leaving bruises as she smiled, “don’t forget; I’m the Goddess of death”

She reached for something on the bedside table, and Thor felt a sharp sting in his neck. The room began to spin for a few seconds, his body felt as heavy as concrete and he couldn’t even lift his head from the pillow. He felt her hands all over his cold naked flesh, at first gently stroking, and then her touch became more aggressive pulling at his nipples, then twisting as she moved down

“Darling we both know you are going to fuck me, whether you want to or not” she said after the prolonged silence.

In truth his entire frame was limp except for one part, she gave him a few rough jerks smiling down at her work.

“Please, nnn no ” he whispered

“Ha! Dear brother your dirty mouth says no, but your dick says something else completely” she couldn’t control her joy as she watched him.

She slipped her finger into her wet heat; she needed this release more and more, then a second and a third, playing with herself till she was dripping.

Her hands moving up his body digging her nails into his stomach, chest and lifting his chin she pulled him into a long slow kiss, she smiled again, and wiping her dripping fingers over his lips and then flicking has face to the side.

She then positioned herself and guided him into her gaping, dripping spot. Slowly lowering herself she could not control her lust. “ooooh YES” her voice boomed as she took all of him, filling her. She began riding at a slow gentle pace, feeling every inch of him moving within her, hitting her sweet spot every time. Hitting the dizzying heights of her orgasms over and over again as she went. As she sped up her pace he couldn’t help but, grunt and gasp as she moved. She then leaned forward grasping his throat with one hand as she rode him harder, giving up all self control to her lust. Thrusting her hips even harder against him. His grunts had turned into soft inaudible murmurs, as she tightened her grip. When she had finally had her fill of pleasurable she moved her free hand down to his sack, letting go of his throat and squeezing down hard, he came in an instant. Rocking her hips as she caught her breath for a few moments and then she rolled off him panting harshly still filled with excitement after she had come, again and again. He really was a nice little toy, and she knew just how to use him


	6. Hold me now, don’t ever let go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki, good feels....or not?  
> Soft n fluffy

The room was still spinning slowly, when he heard Loki’s angelic voice. Humming away as he plucked the petals of a blood red rose tossing the stem aside as he turned to look at Thor, the smell of Asgard in the spring filled Thor with love, safety and warmth.

He blinked hard a few times “was this a dream”?

Loki was sitting next to him on the bed, his emerald green eyes brighter than ever, a smile danced on his thin lips, his skin was flawlessness, pale smooth porcelain. You honestly couldn’t stop yourself from trying to touch it, he was so beautiful. His raven black hair blew across his face, as a light breeze blew through the room. Thor looked away for a second to notice the large windows open, and birds cooing loudly just outside.

Mmmmmmmm his lips were on Thor’s, those velvet soft pink lips gently brushing over his own, hovering and then gently pressing against his mouth, softly coaxing his mouth open, gently and slowly Loki moved his tongue into Thor’s mouth. His scent, the smell of the forest, with hints of vanilla and sandalwood were exhilarating- a familiar smell one of happy memories. Thor welcomed Loki’s advances, it was the feeling of protection and a place he knew well, the one person who truly loved him and knew him completely. The kiss was slow and gentle almost careful right till the end, when Loki slowly pulled away. His hot, wet mouth found Thor’s left ear and began nibbling and licking tenderly. The feeling sent shudders down Thor’s body.... it felt so good, he shivered with anticipation wanting it to last longer. But it didn’t Loki began his way from Thor’s ear to his jaw line, planting soft kisses as he went. The calming beat of Loki’s heart against Thor’s made him feel like he would explode from pure joy. Loki’s comforting embrace was all Thor wanted.

He blinked hard again......his head felt like it was going to explode, the pain was so intense

But far worse was the sinking feeling pulling him down, all the way down.

Loki was not here, he never was... he couldn’t fight back tears as they streamed down his long lashes.


	7. Look what you made me do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a fit of rage Hela decides to move on  
> But not without getting her way

Thor awoke again the next morning to the sound of falling objects, Hela tossed fragile sculptures and priceless artefacts across the room.

 

“I’ve had it! I’m done with you, you worthless little bitch, time to be someone else’s whore” she rambled on psychotically.

 

“I might gift you to Alibi, you know they are the cheapest whorehouse in Asgard, they practically give their whores away for nothing, selling them to anyone and everyone. As long as patrons are drinking they are happy.... ha they’d ride you rugged, ride you so hard you wouldn’t be able to walk, fill every crevice nonstop at all hours day and night! Filthy dirty nauseating place, you’d fit right in!”

 

....”or I could just leave you at auction, and well we both know what happens to pretty little sluts there. I love their try before you buy policy, and you know you don’t even have to buy a whole slut, you have a lot to give my dear, blue is very popular with visitors...... an eye might be worth more then “

 

.....”no no wait, darling! I’ve got it! I’ll put you at the wall have you chained at the city boundaries, as a welcome token to weary trawlers. Nnnmmmm free slut, Asgard welcomes you hahha take a load off psssss”

“Yes, that would be a win- win situation wouldn’t it? I just know you can’t keep your knees closed; it would be your dream come true, variety and fucking while serving your people.”

 

She then ordered her guards to get him out of her bedchambers, she didn’t want to see her filthy whore brother again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to come in the next few days xoxoxo


	8. Mad lust or true love - Loki’s POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki with the love of his life remembers his passion with Thor .....

Loki sat lovingly on the lap the Grand master, he had never imagined coming to this place would lead him to be cherished, worshiped and loved the way he was. His lover was as gentle and tender as a floating feather, and at the same time gave Loki his undivided attention above everyone and anyone else. He was spoiled with jewels, lavish gifts and soft gentle kisses. Anything he wanted he would have.

He had everything his heart desired, after a few too many wines his body began to buzz as he smiled sheepishly. Before he knew it his thoughts were of being with Thor, lust filled his mind as he remembered when he put Thor on hands and knees. At first it was just the thought of being in control and then of making the then, arrogant fool bow to his every demand, it did turn to love but that love was nothing in comparison to what he now had....but still just thinking of him, icy blue eyes glazed with lust, begging for it like a mare in heat, needing it .... Desperately

Loki leaned backwards as the memory took hold. Thor on hands and knees, in front of the fireplace, a magnificent soft animal fur beneath him. Loki softly toughing his cheeks spreading them, Thor instantly spread his legs wider. Loki drizzling just enough oil over his fingers, he tried to be gentle but Thor was so tight, Loki knew he was the only one he had been with, smiling to himself he dug in his little finger, feeling the muscles tense and then relax as his brother moaned wanting more...Loki look his time making sure he was fully ready for what was to come, adding more oil he placed a second, third and fourth finger in, slowly plunging them in and out at a gently rhythm. Thor wiggling wanting what Loki had not yet given him. Loki wasn’t sure if he was quite open enough but with all the thrashing and moaning, anxious “I need you, please I need you now”, Loki thought fuck it he is going to get what he has been begging for.

Loki took a step back and let his cloths fall to the ground, exposing his enormous member; he gave it a few sharp strokes and crouched down between Thor’s legs. He slapped it against Thor’s left cheek making Thor grunt, pushing his face into the soft fur and spreading himself open by reaching back and pulling his cheeks open with both hands. Loki teasingly only slipped the tip in, then after a few more minutes of teasing he slowly entered the tight little hole with his entire length. Thor clenched a few times as his body became accustomed to the length and width of his large part, god Thor had a tight little ass! Loki could almost come in the first few thrusts it felt so good not to mention, Thor’s panting and moaning wanting yet more, Loki thrust harder and slipped one hand below to Thor’s folds, causing him to yelp out in surprise, he began rolling his index finger up and down like trying to catch a coin. Sheets of clear moist discharge filled his hand, then Loki began pumping in and out of both holes letting his lust take over. Thor spilling all over the priceless fur beneath him, and Loki nowhere near done. He thrust on harder and faster. Removing his hand from the folds and placing both on Thor’s hips to give himself more leverage and control he went yet deeper feeling his orgasm creeping up on him, he pulled out and thrust fully back into him and let his pleasure overfull Thor as he came hard and writhing into his brother. Thor yelling out his name as he came

Maybe he was in heat?

Loki thought to himself at the time, I mean all pure blood royalty are intersex. I guess insuring that the line produces an hair one way or another.................

Stop! Loki told himself just stop. No more thinking of him. You are finally happy. Just stop thinking about him!!!His lover noticed Loki’s growing bulge and before Loki could blink the Grandmasters lips engulfed him, the hot wet mouth on his fully erect member. Neither could get enough of each other, boundaries met and carefully crossed with love and passion Loki had never experienced.

What’s the matter my love? Asked the Grand master sounding very concerned, you seem distracted.

Loki confessed to being “worried” about his brother and wishing he knew where and how he was. A few more little hints and the Grand master would no doubt find a way to track him down Loki thought deviously. Then instantly regretted it all, he did not want to see Thor not ever again, he was happy... in love.


	9. come with me little one...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hela does temp get rid of Thor, the shadow figure has returned

Before the guards had the chance to drag him away there was a loud bang on the door and a deep voice cleared his throat.

“Thanos? Darling to what do I have the pleasure of your presence here today”...Hela still glaring down at Thor. His body shook uncontrollably with fear.

“Well I do have a certain conquest in mind, but couldn’t help overhear .....well, I am in the mood to bargin so I’ll be frank. How much? And if you no longer wish to sell would you consider borrowing.” Thanos growled

“What the bloody hell are you on about?” Hela snapped.

Thanos went on about the night they had shared her toy and that he was feeling pertcularly maternal. Going on about wanting offspring with Thor's ocean blue eyes as well as being Asgardian royalty. the dark blonde beauty did tick most of his boxes. At this stage Hela waved to the guards to take Thor and give them privacy.

“So you want to breed my brother? Are you joking, you could find far better breeding stock, untouched virgins, perfect skin and hair. Why settle for my whore brother?

“Like I said, he was quite a treat the other night and you were about to get rid of him anyway. If you are unsure you can always just loan him out and I promiss to return him when I am done.”

Still stewing but clinging to a cool persona, she said he could borrow him in return for some well bred loyal soldiers.

The deal was done

“I’ll be back to collect him after lunch” Thanos purred.


	10. caged bird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thors uncertain future and the gutwrenching fact that he has no control, his only escape. thoughts of his one true love xo

The guards dragged Thor back to his little cage, suspended high above the floor. He felt dizzy as a draft made the birdcage swing wildly. His mind was racing. Hands shaking uncontrollably, bottom lip quivering. No, there is no way I’m having another child, not his child, not another angel to be ripped from his arms.

He found himself sobbing uncontrollably. He just couldn’t bare the thought of it all. There was no way out for him, no safety blanket, no form of comfort other then to think back on his one true love........Loki. Forcing himself to think of a good memory, a time he felt loved, cherished, wanted... a time his life had value and meaning. A time he smiled.

Forcing his eyes shut and covering his face in the filthy rags covering barely much of his exposed body, he focused on Loki and nothing else.....

The calming beat of Loki’s heart against Thor’s made him feel like he would explode from pure joy. Loki’s comforting embrace was all Thor wanted. Loki gently coaxing Thor to lay back and as he did Thor pulling him along with him. Loki’s scent, the smell of the forest, with hints of vanilla and sandalwood were exhilarating- a familiar smell one of happy memories. Thor welcomed Loki’s advances, it was the feeling of protection and a place he knew well, the one person who truly loved him and knew him completely. The kiss was slow and gentle almost careful right till the end, when Loki slowly pulled away. Loki’s hot, wet mouth soon returned.... leaving damp marks all the way down Thor’s body from his collarbone all the way down, Loki gently parted Thor’s thighs, hot mouth doing even lower, till he found that perfect buried treasure, softly lapping between Thor’s legs, making him soak their bed with pleasure. Loki, trying to devour every last drop of his sweet nectar. While his mouth sucked he simultaneously ran his middle finger up and down, he knew his attempt at finding the penny would drive his brother wild, and it did. Thor bucking his hips, and a rough deadpan growl escaping his throat. Loki began humming as he slowly slipped one finger into Thor’s heat, making Thor clench with anticipation, and then a second and a third. Taking his time making the most of these tender moments. An unmistakably sly smile exploded on Loki’s velvet lips as he came up to passionately kiss Thor, the thought of Thor tasting himself of Loki’s lips made Loki even harder....

A bucket of cold water thrown over his trembling body soon brought him back to reality, look alive sunshine a guard chuckled, Thanos will be here for you soon. He wants you clean, and clothed....the rickety cage began to lower with jerking motions Thor made a slow terrifying descent. He snapped back to reality, ready to fight, run, whatever it took to get away.....


	11. new beginnings

Thanos sat perched upright on the edge of a spacious bed with furs and radiant purple silk sheets.

Thor entered the room slowly, eyes lowered trying desperately not to seem as panic-stricken as he actually was. As he approached the bed his small frame began trembling uncontrollably, he bit down on his lip hard, desperate not to cry or show anything other then a blank expression. Hella had made sure he knew his place and did what was expected.

"Come here little one", the voice boomed.

Thor moved quickly and stood in front of the mad titan, wearing a black sleave-less top and loose fitting black pants.

"You are even more beautiful today then the first time I had you...look at me ...mmm those eyes like the finest blue topaz".

He reached over to stroke Thor's exposed arm. His hands were rough but the touch was surprisingly tender.

This made Thor even more terrified, he knew the game well... they start off being loving and soft now, next minute he would be beaten within an inch of his life. His breath quickened, hands now visibly trembling.

"Now, now my sweet, there is no need for that, you why you are her.... You may not know that, that is not the only reason you are her by my side." Thanos now stroked the Asgardians dark blonde hair, with gentle strokes.

"You must be hungry, come, eat" Thanos boomed once more, rising from the bed, as food was brought into the room by one of his servants. The room was filled with the smell of freshly baked bread, cheese and a variety of meats and fresh fruit. Thanos walked towards the table and Thor followed a few feet behind, they sat down together and Thanos asked curiously why Thor had not helped himself to anything set out before them, to which Thor softly answered that he had not been given permission to. Thanos was clearly beginning to loose patience said "You have permission, now eat".Thor slowly picked up a few small pieces of food from the lavish banquet set before him. The speed that Thor ate did not go unnoticed, "what now?", Thor chewed slowly partly because of the pain he was in, and partly because his mind was racing, what was in the food..... it didn't seem off, the taste was astounding, why was he being fed this of all things, Hela gave him old bread and water if he was lucky, sometimes worse."There isn't anything in it Thanos growled as he picked up a chunk of meat and ate it to prove his point. Thor noticing his annoyance ate quickly, and sculled down the water placed before him.

Thanos stood up and motioned to Thor to go back to his bedchamber, Thor found himself standing at the foot of the bed once more, Thanos standing behind him began to remove Thor's cloths slowly, inspecting his body. She didn't feed you much did she, his fingers raked over boney ribs, and those, revolting... I wont have you beaten black and blue I promise you that, his large hands moved from Thor's shoulders down to the small of his back, gently cupping his cheeks, Thanos remembered their first night, how hard Thor had made him, how well he took his gargantuan cock, how constricting his little cunt was, gods Thanos slipped his hand even lower softly flicking a finger in and out of Thor's heat. It took all of his willpower to stop. He noticed Thor shaking and as he spun the Asgardian around to face him, seeing the tears flowing down his long lashes, down his cheeks and chin.

"Was our last time not pleasing to you?" Thanos eyes gleamed with anger, "Or do you think you are too good to cary my child..."

Thor shook his head, fighting back tears and wiping them away with the back of his hand, in his gut he know he had no right to feel the way he did, no right to answer Thanos question, all he was was a whore, his only purpose to be used and bred.

Thanos took a deep breath climbing into bed and pulling Thor onto his lap, "what is it then little one..you may speak freely" Thanos cooed.

Thor just sat there unable to move, let alone having the strength to say what he felt even though he had been given the opportunity, an hour passed before he shakily blurted out "I'm not ready"...."I cant give away another angel...I'd rather die, there is nothing you can do to me that hasn't already been done but...not another child, as broken as I am, please...do what you will with me but don't take another from me" Thor's entire being now shaking uncontrollably, he no longer fought back his emotions, laying himself bare to a stranger, all he had kept within himself was too much to bear.

Thanos sat stroking Thor's leg, "Is that all?, Norms! .......I will give you time to settle in, make this place your home" he purred

and then more firmly said "you will spread your legs and I will fill you with my seed till you overflow and continue till you will give me offspring, I have no intention of taking them from you, selling them, or giving you back to your sister. I have heard the rumours, things she did to you, that will not happen here.

"You are mine now dear prince and I do intend to keep you and our children, now calm yourself. Rest, we will talk more tomorrow little one" Thanos pulled Thor close to him as they laid down in bed, it had been a long time since he had felt such a soft, clean bed. Thanos stroked Thor for a while before beginning to snore, Thor knew better then to trust anyone, but there was something about the sound that made him feel safe. The large arm pulled him closer. The warmth and tenderness he had been shown, even if it was just for one night was something Thor had longed for, for an eternity. 


	12. tick tock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> time is up...

After waiting as he promised.... time had come.

 

Thor had been given time to adjust,

time for his body to heal,

he knew that it was going to happen,

in his head it was a good deal but his heart was heavy thinking about his part of the deal.

 

Time seemed to fly and before he knew it, panic had set in, he tried hard not to think.. just another night, just another night.

Walking into their bedroom Thanos was already waiting, he smiled inviting Thor to come closer.

Thanos walked over to Thor, gently pulling at his silk night cloths, gently dropping them to the floor he took a deep breath as he admired his prize possession, you truly are breathtaking my dear....

Thor did not answer, focusing hard to keep his breathing steady and relaxed, all he wanted was to run a mile but his legs felt like concrete stuck in place and unable to move.

Thanos standing behind Thor ran a hand down his ass between his silky thighs and back up again, except this time plunging a thick finger into Thor's heat, gently rubbing and coaxing the tiny crevice open, loosing patience and just shoving the finger in deep, making Thor jump a bit.

The finger was relentless pulsing in and out, again and again, till it was met with a second, third and fourth.

"almost there my Pet, I know you cant wait...."

Thanos then pulled Thor's shocked almost limp body over to the bed, pushing him down face first into a pillow, a large hand on either side lifted Thor's hips as Thanos forced his way in slowly, feeling Thor's cunt around him, playing a little with his lips pulling them open slightly to get a better view of Thor's tiny vulva pulsing as he pushed in and out, closing his eyes. Thanos felt himself enter past the first ring slowly pushing through enjoying every second of the tightness surrounding him, then to the second, and finally deep within the third.

Pushing harder he was sure he was all the way in......the end of the rainbow, just a matter of time before he would put a child just there, make his dream a reality......The thought had Thanos lost, forgetting all tenderness and thrusting hard and deep into the tiny creature,

Thor's small frame rocked from the violently thrusts all Thor could do was bite down onto the pillow hoping Thanos would not notice. Thanos hellbent on cumming in as close to his cervix as he could, there was no end to Thanos cumming again within minutes, keeping his cock stuffed within, preventing a single drop from being lost

 

Thanos had had him five times already that evening, Thor's cunt stuffed full with Thanos cock and now his entire cervix bulging with cum. When Thanos finally had his fill all Thor could do was arch his back, as Thanos slowly pulled out allowing gallons of thick sticky milk white cum to drip down his golden thighs. His cunt twitched and clenched hard uncontrollably a few more times after, Thor panted hard from below, he was covered in sweat and cum, his body aching as he put his hand down to cover his cunt,

he had had more then enough and by now he was incredibly tender. He lay there not moving form his spot for a few more minutes before pealing himself from the silk sheets to clean himself.

 

He couldn't bare to look at his reflection in the bathroom mirror, running a steaming hot bath, getting in as the water was still running, telling himself everything was fine as he pushed a long thin finger inside himself trying desperately to get all of Thanos out of him, its not gong to happen he told himself, I'm not having a baby, I can't have a baby, everything is fine.... fine.... fine....

When he had calmed himself he covered himself in a sheer nightgown and took his place in bed at Thanos side.......sleep soon stole his thoughts and he began softly purring.


	13. no limits for love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki never saw it coming,  
> never imagined it would happen to him.

Loki had become more and more suspicious as the months had rolled by,   
he had become more temperamental the more he had begun to suspect his lover of infidelity, of loosing interest, of entertaining others, of not being the center of his lovers world. The whispers to strangers the long meetings, the "not now I'm really busy my love".

He had had enough! Storming into their bedroom expecting his lover to still be in bed possibly with someone else....his blood boiled, his sharp tongue ready to cut like a thousand tiny poised daggers.  
Slamming the heavy wooden door open...  
and nothing but an empty room, as he walked up to his side of the bed, he noticed a small note hand written in gold ink on deep purple paper

"Love of my universe,   
today you will have it all,   
you will be mine as I am yours....  
always and forever   
please wear my gift and come down to the grand hall at once"

At the foot of the bed neatly folded was a robe of the finest silk and lace, with gold threads adorning the fine masterpiece  
a few moments later there was a knock at the door and five servants had come to help Loki get ready.  
They helped him into his new outfit, offered a wide array of jewels to accompany the breathtaking fabric,  
painted his nails and jealously brushed out his silky black hair. Offering powders and lip colors of every shade.  
Loki enjoyed every moment of being pampered and fussed over.   
Enjoying it to the extent that he didn't even care why or what the occasion was.

The three servants escorted Loki to the grand hall where the grand master waited in the hallway, the doors closed firmly behind him.  
Loki smirked as he noticed the look of sheer hunger in they eyes of the grand master, well he snapped.

The grand master took a few minutes before answering, taking in the every detail of this moment, Loki my love you are absolutely the most breathtaking creature in all the 9 realms   
Loki still feeling a wave of annoyance snarled "well what exactly is this grand occasion you have dragged me away from my afternoon of solitude for?"

The grand master smiled shyly, he couldn't help the urge to touch Loki, stroking his cheek and smiling like a love sick puppy, we are attending a wedding my love.  
'Oh........I hate weddings" Loki glared.   
All this fuss for some wedding and he didn't even know who was getting married, just the thought had made his mood shift to an even darker place,   
"well who the norms is getting married ..... you know I hate weddings and..."

Before Loki could say much more the grand master silenced him with a long passionate kiss, leaning in tasting Loki's soft cherry lips, breathing in the smell of fresh peaches and apple. His hand softly brushing over Loki's silky hair before delicately pulling away.  
Lokis mind raced - wanting nothing more then to forget the wedding,  
his mind filled with lustful thoughts before being snapped back to the moment as the grand master replied   
"the wedding is ours, my love today we will share our eternal lives and all of the 9 realms will celebrate with us"

Tears of relief, and his overflowing heart filled with happiness,   
Loki had never planned to marry,   
he had never thought he would be seen as worthy of true love, comitmet or the trust of anyone  
The grand master looked panicked at Loki's reaction, Loki took a deep unsteady breath,   
"Im ready" wiping his tears and smiling wider then he ever had.

They linked arms and the doors flung open, Loki thought he had seen all of the grand masters opulent style but nothing compared to this.................  
the hall decorated with Loki's favorite flowers, the color scheme was a light green matching the refined color of Loki's eyes.   
the marble floor was polished to such an extent that it seemed more like a walk on mirror then marble.   
There were thousands of faces all eager to see the loving couple.

At the front of the hall the stage was set, a frost giant and an Asgardian priestess took their places respectfully.   
Together they welcomed the couple and their guests, the ceremony integrated parts of both cultures   
and in the end the only part that mattered to Loki was the grand masters eternal love.   
They exchanged ceremonial rings and vows of love, honesty and fidelity.  
sealed with a kiss more passionate then either had shared before.

The couple left first. Their guests invited to the great dining hall where food and drinks were served upon the couples return,  
a night of unbound passion awaited many. 

The pair had barely left the grand hall when Loki pulled the grand master into the nearest room flicking the lock closed,  
engulfing his lover with wet lustful kisses,  
his hand soon made its way into the grand masters pants.   
The friction making him spring to attention instantly....  
"now now my pet we will have plenty of time for that later the g....." grand master protested to no avail.

"we will have time for that now, I neeeed you" Loki coed   
slipping out of his robe and wiggling his pants all the way down.   
His perfect little bum rocking to the timing of the music playing loudly from the grand dining hall. His pale skin glistening.   
The grand master licked his lips, unable to turn down such a request from his one great love,   
a creature with a perfect mind, body and dripping wet slick ready to be taken.  
"we will have to be quick my love" the grand master replied

"what are you waiting for then" Loki giggled   
the grand master carefully slid his fingers into Loki making him howl and buck wildly against his hand,   
gritting his teeth wildly with need  
"Oh my, you really do need me, my dear" and with that the grand master entered him in one smooth motion,   
fucking Loki in rough, fast, lust filed thrusts...   
Loki could already see stars,   
ready to cum at any second but trying hopelessly to hold on.   
His orgasm so close, his body clenching down hard   
and his heart overflowing - all he needed now was his lovers thick cock inside him, filling him with love.  
With one final deep thrust  
They both finished together, shivering deep into Loki and quickly pulling himself out.  
The grand masters love slowly oozing down Loki's thighs. Loki's well fucked whole clenched a few more times as more dipped down 

without hesitation Loki dressed still feeling dazed by his still pounding orgasm  
giving the grand master his best ten thousand megawatt smile  
"we don't want to keep the guests waiting......."


	14. to life!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> let the party begin......

* * *

The guests were abuzz with a mixture of alcohol and drug infused excitement. A good hour later the celebrated couple entered the grand dining hall.

Every head turned, despite the grand masters grandeur all eyes were on his magnificent partner, Loki.

The dark haired beauty oozed confidence and sex appeal. Hungry jealous eyes undressed him with their eyes.

Loki was not oblivious to their looks and whispers, he loved being wanted and lusted over by the masses.

Carelessly flicking his hair and giving them seductive lustful looks, but the grand master had his undivided attention once he had had his fun.

The couple took their time greeting guests before finding their seats at the front of the enormous hall.

Their table draped in satin and adorned with wild Sacarian flowers. There was a banquet with almost never-ending supply of foods from every corner of the known universe.

The grand master ran his hand up Loki’s slender shoulder, leaning in to whisper in his ear. “I have another surprize for you my dear. Something that I know will make your knight”

Loki gave his lover his best bedroom eyes, what could it possibly be?....more jewels, more credits, clothing, another statue in his honour...mmmm Loki was not one for surprizes or patients and soon leaned into the grand master and nibbled on his ear impatiently.

The grand master tenderly took Loki’s hand and in his gesturing for him to get up as they did he was lead towards the closest table to theirs.

Loki could see the back of a slender figure with short dark blonde hair, seated next to the towering figure that was Thanos. The grand master cleared his throat and Thanos looked up grinning from ear to ear “old friend” he boomed. As he extended out a hand to great and congratulate the happy couple.

It wasn’t until the timid, slender figure turned around as well that Loki’s breath caught hard, he could not believe his eyes.

 

“Thor, Thor is that you..”

We’ll leave you two darlings to, um catch up the grand master taking Thanos by the arm as they walked to the bar. How have you been the grand master questioned with much curiosity. He seemed quite intrigued at the fact of Thanos having his beloveds brother as a partner. They were in all honesty old allies, and had found ways of doing favours for one another for the greater good, but Thanos did not seem happy under a wide smile, and the grand master had a way of getting him to talk....eventually he told his old friend his woes that all seemed to stem from Thor,

how he had acquired the blue eyed beauty and their current fertility issue. Thanos had grown incredibly impatient. In his mind was the perfect picture of his ideal family, Thor surrounded by little hands and feet. Belly swollen with the newest addition. They would have nothing but the best. Thanos went on to explain how he had tried everything! With no luck.

From only fucking Thor when he was supposed to be in heat, and mounting him till he was fully over his heat days later, to just plain fucking him every two hours day or night for months on end.

The grand master gave him a very concerned look, why had you not come to me sooner, my friend. Dear dear friend I have exactly the thing that will get your little sugar plumb ready to pop!

Thanos frowned as the grand master snapped his fingers and a slave came running towards them with a wooden box. Upon opening the box Thanos could seen viles with every colour under the sun. The grand master took a dark purple vile and handed it to Thanos. A few drops in his drink and the next time will be a success, guaranteed Thanos looked sceptical but held the vile tightly. Ill try anything........

The grand master ordered drinks and gestured to the one for Thor, now or never old friend.

 

Loki looked Thor up and down, still in disbelief that this was indeed his Thor. Thors heart felt like it was going to explode from joy, the only thing holding him back was Loki’s cold stare that made him feel like melting into the floor, he took a soft breath trying hard not to cry.

Loki reached out still in disbelief and touched Thors face, fingers exploring his soft beard, his cracked lips, the silky skin of his cheeks moving over to Thors thick eyebrows, his palm ghosted over Thors long eyelashes. Thor suddenly jumped away from Lokis touch, Loki still stunned by not only finding Thor but Thors sudden reaction made his blood run cold.

“We brought drinks, come on darlings, this is exactly what we need, drinks among friends” cackled the grand master. Pushing a drink into Thors hand and delicately handing his Loki another

"A toast to life " Thanos chimed in after. They toasted and Thor nervously sipped a tiny amount, before Thanos glared at him. The grand master looked over, and as Thor quickly brought the drink back up to his lips the grand masters hand promptly pushed the bottom of the drink all the way up as Thor gulped down most of the contents. “Come on now sweetness its time for another and you are still only on your first drink”


	15. In the heat of passion... The darkness brings light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reunion of the lost

Before he could fully comprehend where he was, or how they managed to slip away from the party so effortlessly.

He had Lokis tongue in his mouth exploring every part of his hot wet mouth as if they were new lovers, fresh and full of excitement and nervous fever fuelled lust for one another, whether it was for love or physical need to feel one another 

Perhaps it was partly due to their connection as twins, and a metaphysical need to be with one on other

or partly due to the overactive hormones brought about by the grand master's concoction.........

* * *

  
Loki wasted no time tearing away the layers of clothing Thor wore he paid no attention to his brother's nervousness, but he couldn’t help but notice the bruises on thors ass, in the shape of a handprint or the painful looking love bites that covered his skinny frame. Jealousy boiled within Loki, the very thought of anyone being so rough with Thor. The thought of anyone else touching his Thor

Loki raked his sharp nails over Thor's tender nipple and whispered into his ear

“you know I love you, I always have and always will. But I never thought in my wildest dreams you would be whoring yourself to that.....that purple skinned monster”

  
Before Thor could reply Loki had the back of his legs against the bed, he needed Loki more than ever, to taste him, his touch was like no other, to breath in his scent and have Loki buried deep within him, sealing their connection. The thought of pure bliss combines with the feeling of coming home to a place he had longed to be for so many years, peace for his weary soul. The lover that had kept him sane in the heat of endless torture by Hela...

  
He took a sharp breath and slowly lowered himself onto the bed, spreading his legs wide. Openly inviting Loki to take him. Loki paused for a moment jealousy still on his mind but looking into Thor's eyes, he knew he was the only one Thor would ever desire and truly love. Loki disrobed and motioned for Thor to move higher up onto the bed, making enough room so that Loki could sit between Thor's silky thighs, he gently stroked his lovers legs slowly moving higher and closer to Thors heat, Loki gently slid his thumb over Thors folds and was met with oozing clear slick now covering his hand, there was clearly no need for much foreplay as Thor was gaping open and clearly ready for what Loki had in mind, Loki leaned in, lips engulfing Thors dick pulsing up and down in a slow steady motion, slopping sound filled the room. It did not take long before Loki felt Thor's muscles begin to tense and slowly pulled away, instead staining Thor's skin with wet sloppy kissed from his current position till he met Thor's hungry mouth again eagerly moaning into his as he pinched Thor's nipples, "so sensitive"..

  
Feeling Thor's soft beard against his skin, his rough cracked lips pulling away for just a second to glimpse into those eager and needy eyes.  
Loki leaned back into Thor's hot wet mouth, feeling his brother whimper as he slipped two fingers into his gaping cunt, Loki knew Thor too well within seconds he was pulsing his finger over Thors sweet spot making him buck his hips up needing more...

Loki nuzzled Thor slightly enticing him to change position and he compiled rolling over face down brushing against silk sheets, lifting his hips he could feel the cool air against his wet thighs as the slick continued to drip from his folds uncontrollably.

  
Loki wasted no time licking and further teasing at Thors folds making him jump at the unexpected sensation of Lokis fast tongue going to work on his sore body.

Loki quickly replaced his tongue with his thick length forcing his way into the depths of his brother he could not restrain his over-eagerness, thrusting in hard and deep, pulling out too quickly for Thor, and thrashing himself back in and out repeatedly until he felt as if his body would give in,

then opting for slower gentle thrusts as his free hand collected some of Thor's slick and began working it into his tight little ass, fingers stretching the tight little ring harshly, Loki tried to be gently but there was no easy way about it, so tight and firm, one thin finger was soon replaced by two and then three, four and with no warning Loki prodded his tip in and out just teasing. When he could see Thor fully relaxing he slowly entered him again, this time sliding his full length into his brother.

He waited a few minutes for Thor's body to adjust to his sure size before beginning to slowly and steadily rock back and forth, hitting Thor's prostate he came hard in a matter of seconds, and Loki felt himself etching closer to his own orgasm, he could no longer fight it, there was no need to wait any longer.

He roughly pulled out of Thor's ass and straight back into his cunt riding him like a bitch in heat hard rough and fast Loki spilled deep within Thor. Thick white cum drenching Thors insides, filling every crevice, their bodies collapsed together as Loki kept himself deep within until long after the white lights of his orgasm had faded.


	16. broodmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> drunken unwanted sex

Thor didn’t remember how he had gotten to his guest chamber after the wedding festivities and other on goings, or perhaps Loki had led him to his and Thanos guest chamber...... Blurry eyed he could still taste Loki on his lips.

  
He stretched out his legs and felt a pang in his stomach,

just then the door slammed open and in strode his bed companion,

Thanos was a painfully happy drunk. Only one thing on his mind which did not surprise Thor  
“mmmm my beauty has been waiting for me haven’t you, he boomed”  
“well daddy’s home and I promise to make up for lost time, leaving my poor little all alone and unattended”

  
Thor quickly sprang awake “ I .......I am absolutely exhausted after today”

Thor tried in vain to push the hungry beast away, who in turn only pushed him back on the bed grabbing his leg

and pulling him roughly to the edge of the bed, spreading his silky thighs as he went.

Thor had by now accepted the fact tat there was no refusing Thanos ANYTHING  
Thanos tree like arms were no match for the tiny Asgardian who tried to squirm away only to have Thanos flip him over onto his stomach taking a fist full of his short hair and pulling him back into positon, Thanos thick thighs pushed Thors legs further open. His balls swung against his thighs like a stud bull ready to bread a fresh heifer .

Thanos let go of Thors hair grunting loudly as he positioned his enormous cock and thrust in deep and slow. Thanos gripped Thors ass with both hands and quickened his pace, not satisfied he let go of one cheek and ran his hand up Thors body leaning in to painfully twist Thors nipple, causing him to arch his back.

Bingo!!! Thanos let go sending a flood of hot thick milky cum into Thor filling him completely. After a few more mumbled grunts and soft thrusts the mad titan pulled out and collapsed onto Thor  
Thor lay stuck under Thanos weight crying softly into the pillow. Trying desperately to think of Loki and forget the monster in his bed.......


	17. it has always been you

Thor woke lazily to Thanos humming away in the guest bathroom, even after that nights events Thor felt like his heart would explode, all he could think of was Loki. His perfect porcelain skin, his hot breath on Thor’s skin, the way his emerald green eyes could look straight into Thor’s soul.

Thor quickly regained his composure as Thanos came back into their bedroom sitting on the corner of the bed as he dressed. “We are staying a few more days” he mumbled while searching the room for an item of clothing misplaced in his previous drunken state. Thor instantly blushed. Thoughts of Loki’s warm protective embrace flooded his mind, he had longed to be with Loki for so many lost years being tortured by Hela. Hidden from Loki’s magic, but now they had time. Thor would give his life for a few more precious moments with his one true love.

Thanos had not missed the change in Thor’s behaviour. Something had changed? He was glowing, mesmerizingly beautiful....even more then before. He was attentive, yet a lot more alert and interested in what Thanos had to say. He wasn’t quite sure what had incited the change but only hoped that perhaps new life had some part to play in it. In his perfect world this is exactly how he envisioned Thor, happy and calm, even a little more confident. The perfect mate, the co-creator of their perfect family. Their offspring would have Thors beauty and magnitism but also Thanos drive and ambition. They would be well taken care of, and worshiped by the followers of Thanos.

Thanos cleared this throat loudly “we are having breakfast with the Grand master this morning, your brother has sent you a new outfit, so I suppose he may be joining us as well” The words barely left Thanos lips when Thor bolted out of bed. His golden naked skin was littered with love bites, he grasped the neatly wrapped package from Thanos. Ripping open the soft paper revealing baby soft fabric, of a shirt... light as a feather and pale blue. The pants were white but of a similar fabric and separating the two items was a small hand written note....Thor quickly hid grasping it tightly in his hand.

He then quickly walked to the bathroom to get ready, almost jumping at his reflection when he noticed the blue and purple marks Loki had placed over his body. Panic took over for a few brief moments............did Thanos notice, was he sober enough to know he had not left those from the night before? No, no there was no way he knew what happened. If he did he would have ripped Thor limb from limb. There was no possible way he could know anything was amiss, and he was so intoxicated he passed out and ......Thor kept trying to reassure himself that his secret was safe. He quickly cleaned up and shakily dressed feeling nervous and dreaded returning to Thanos.

A loud bang on the door made Thor gasp as Thanos asked if he was ok. Thor opened the door moments later, the unread note still hidden within his pants pocket. Thanos stood in silence, making Thors mind race. Moments later he boomed “Turn around” Thor complied “your brother had immaculate taste, seeing you dressed like that makes me want to have you again... right now, tear that delicate fabric from your perfect body!” Thanos rubbed himself as he admired his prize posetion

Thor quickly responded “we will be late for lunch, and my brother would not be pleased”

“your brother..” Thanos began but seeing the change in Thors expression, he bit his tongue instead. Something he was not accustom to doing, but to him they were finally making progress. this was something Thanos had tried to encourage many times, but to no avail. Not until now. Somewhere between mad obsession his own deprived sick mind love had began to take hold.


End file.
